Colors of the World
by Brittana102
Summary: Brittany and Santana have been together since they were seventeen and yet Santana is never not amazed of the way Brittany thinks and how beautiful her words can be. *one shot*


_This is one of my first stories so I'm sorry! I also got this idea when I read something on Twitter about the color red so some of you may have seen the answer for red before, it's not mine I found it on Twitter and wanted to write a story about it!_

"Ask me anything" I tell her "I promise to give you a one hundred percent honest answer" I say after we've settled down on the couch to have a lazy night in.

"Okay, how would you describe the color red to someone who can't see? Or even someone who can? How do you describe it?" I'm not surprised at the simplicity yet complication of the question. She always does come up with the best questions.

"Okay, well to me red is the color of her dress when You dip her in the middle of the dance floor. When she whispers in your ears it's the color of her lips. When you make love it's the trace you want to leave all over her body. When you _see_ her in the bedroom with another it's the color behind your eyes. When you scream it's the color of that pierces the atmosphere. When she here's you it's the color of her pulse. Lastly it's the fading color of you heart as it shatters in your chest while she walks away"

She looks at me with the same look of love I see when I catch her watching me instead of the TV. It's the same look of love I see when I wake up and look at her only to see she's already looking at me. It's the look of love I see when we chase each other through the apartment just because we can. It's the look of love I know I give her each and every time I look at her.

"And Blue?" I can't help but smile. I know she loves it when I answer her questions like this. It's the only reason I do.

"It's the way you feel after the love of your life cries and you can't fix it. The breathe you exhale when the news is not as bad as you feared. It's the sound of the lights going of because you don't have the money to pay the bill. The feeling of breeze bringing a cooling rain shower on a hot summer day. It's the color of love that died long ago. It's the absence of passion in a persons life" I answer as I pull her feet into my lap.

I look up to see her with a warm smile, and that look in her eyes that tells me she is just as in love with me as I am with her. Every time I see it it makes me fall for her harder than the time before.

"Green" is all she says next.

"Green is the cold kiss of dew-laden grass on bare skin. It's the smell of freshly cut grass. It's the quietness of the forest as you travel through it" I can't think of a long answer for this one and I really hope she doesn't say anything about it. It's the only one she could have stumped me on.

"What color would you describe me?" She asks me. I have to take a minute to think about what she's really asking before I can answer.

Once I realize that she's asking me what definition most reminds me of her I know immediately which on it is.

"Yellow" I answer simply knowing she'll ask for more.

"Why" she looks at me with her beautiful brown eyes and I almost forget what we're talking about.

I know she notices my staring when her cheeks turn a shade darker. It makes me smile knowing even after being together for so long I can still make her blush with just a look.

"Because yellow is the color of joy so it reminds me of how much joy you have brought me in the time I've known you. It's the most beautiful color so it reminds me of moments like this when you have your hair up and sweatpants on with no make up, your true beauty. It's energetic so it reminds me of the time that I came home from work to see that you had left me a water gun and a note telling me you were somewhere hiding in the house waiting for me. When you think of silly yellow is the color that pops up, it reminds me of the times that we have chased each other endlessly around the house stoping only when one catches the other or we're laughing to hard to continue on. It's the color of cheerfulness and it reminds me of how happy you always are. Lastly yellow is a color that's warm, it reminds me of the feeling I get inside every time you tell me you love me or every time you call me yours"

"I love you more than you will ever know Britt. That was really beautiful"

My heart swells hearing her say those three words. I wouldn't trade anything in the world for when she says them.

"I love you to" I say as I lean over to give her a quick kiss.

"Your an absolute genius as well"

I smile knowing she uses every chance she gets to tell me that.

"I'm just telling it how it is. I don't think you have to be Einstein to do it" I say with a small chuckle.

"When are you going to believe that you are a genius? You think if I went up to someone on the streets and asked them the same questions that I just asked you, that they would give me the answers you just gave me?" I can only shrug as she sits up closer to me and brings her fingertips under my chin and slowly makes me look into her eyes " No Brittany they wouldn't. They would say it's simply impossible to explain what a color is, hell I would have said that, but you just proved it's not and your definitions were so beautiful. Your a genius Britt and I will tell you for the rest of my life if that's what takes to make you believe me when I say it"

She looks at me with so much love it makes my eyes fill with tears. Nobody has ever loved me as much as she does and nobody has ever said as nice of things to me as she does.

"Baby, what's wrong" she asks me once she notices the tears in the corner of my eyes.

"Nothing, you just make me feel so loved it's crazy. I'm the luckiest women in the world to have you by my side" I tell her as I give her another kiss. This one lasting a little longer than the last.

"Sorry Hun, that rolls already taken" she winks as she kisses me again and I know in that moment that she is the one and only person that will forever put the color inside of my world.

I hope you guys like it!


End file.
